


When there's me and you

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Abusive Evan, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys Kissing, Business owner Magnus Bane - Freeform, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Blood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Secretary Alec Lightwood - Freeform, Top Magnus Bane, Unhealthy Relationships, mention of forced sex, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Alec and Magnus have known each other for years and both of them there's something more than just friendship.The problem? Alec has a boyfriend who is more than just jealous.





	When there's me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This fic is based off an tumblr prompt that was send anonymously to me:  
> Based off the prompt: Magnus is everything that a man could dream of: handsome, billionaire and single. Alec is his secretary. Magnus falls in love with him instantly and starts flirting with him, Alec has a boyfriend who abuses him verbally and physically (he forces him to have sex). They share a passionate kiss and his boyfriend sees them. Hours later, Alec calls Magnus who fings him in a bad state (plenty of wounds, bruises and blood). Magnus saves him, confesses his love and they make love.
> 
> I wanna put out a trigger warning just to be sure; mentions of abusive relationship, mentions of forced sex/rape and a very mild scene that contains blood and wounds. (I tried my best not to make it too graphic)

Magnus Bane was someone everyone wanted to be or wanted to be with.

He was a young, smart, rich, passionate man who, with the help of his friends Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss and Raphael Santiago, built up Bane Corporation from the very ground. He put his heart and soul into it every single day, from morning til dawn. He had knocked his way to the business top but he knows he never could’ve done it alone. Days were rough sometimes and without his friends being there to have his back when things got rough he never would’ve made it this far.

Then there was his secretary. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Alexander had also been there since the beginning and Magnus was very happy with such a committed secretary like him.

And to be fair, Alexander was downright gorgeous and Magnus would be lying if he wasn’t attracted to him. Because he was. A lot. And he never failed to let Alexander know. The taller man never really seemed to mind the attention he got from his boss, but never really flirted back, he would just play it off as a joke most of the time. Flirting aside, the two were very close friends.

Magnus knew Alexander’s family and friends so well and they were basically a part of his own family. Even his friends had grown close with them and Raphael and Simon had grown so close that they eventually had fallen in love and were now in a very happy relationship together. They all would often hangout together Saturday evenings in the bar that Maia Roberts owned. Magnus often saw Alexander’s boyfriend at the evening hangouts but he never really got a good vibe from the guy.

Alexander lost the happy sparkle in his eyes, his happy smile disappeared, his carefree posture vanished and he turned rigid and uncomfortable around his own boyfriend. Magnus also noticed Alexander’s younger brother and sister never really seemed happy to see Evan or were happy that he was in a relationship with their brother.

Something felt off about the whole situation and Magnus didn’t like it one bit.

* * *

“Good morning, Magnus!’’

Lifting his head, he smiled brightly at Catarina, waving at her as he passed the reception. “Morning, Cat! Lunch later?’’

Catarina laughed. “You know it!’’

He chuckled to himself and continued his merry way to his own office. He pressed the button of the elevator and waited patiently for it to arrive, smiling at all his coworkers who passed him and wishing them a good day. There wasn’t really anyone who didn’t like Magnus, he wasn’t an uptight and controlling boss. He was a relaxed one and knew who everyone was and appreciated everyone’s hard work equally.

He stepped in the elevator, greeting everyone else with a polite smile and pressed the button of his floor, getting out when it arrived and wished everyone left in the elevator a nice day as he usually did. He walked up to his office, stopping a few feet away and smiled fondly.

There he was, sitting behind the desk in front of his office. His dark hair was messy as if he had just gotten out of bed. Long fingers scratched at his jaw where there was a slight stubble growing. His hazel eyes were staring intently at the computer screen. Magnus smiled. Alexander was a blessing to this world.

Hazel eyes met his and immediately his face lit up like the sun and it did things to his heart. “Good morning, Mr. Bane!’’ Alexander greeted him politely. “Your coffee with the Starbucks cookies are already on your desk as usual.’’

“How many times have I already said that you can just call me Magnus, Alexander?’’ He laughed as he sat down on his secretary’s desk, playfully rolling his eyes. “Normally I crave for those sugary cookies but... Do you want to split one?’’

“As many times as I told you to call me Alec.’’ A soft smile graced his features. “You know my weakness well, Magnus.’’

“Alexander suits you!’’ He gracefully got up and marched into his office, grabbed the bag with the cookies and his coffee. He went to sit back down on Alec’s desk, fishing one of the cookies out and splitting it in half. When he offered the other half to his secretary, their fingers brushed and let them linger there for a second. Magnus felt sparks shoot up his arm and Alec blushed. He liked it when Alec blushed.

“So,’’ Magnus said casually as he munched on his cookie. “What’s first on my schedule today?’’

Alec happily ate his cookie while he went to check on the agenda. Magnus was a little distracted by the leftover cookie crumbs that were in the corner of his mouth. He reached a tan hand out and gently cupped his chin, thumb very lightly wiping the crumbs away.

Alec stilled. He, ever so slowly, brought his own hand up to place it over his boss’. He turned to Magnus and leaned closer, smirking when he saw the older man’s brown eyes widen in surprise. He leaned a bit closer, stopping a few inches from his lips and let his eyes flicker down for a second. He heard Magnus’ breathe hitch. “You have a meeting with Belcourt Enterprises in five minutes.’’ He whispered, voice husky and lips quirking up in a teasing smile.

Alec then abruptly pulled back and turned his attention back to the computer. Magnus had to blink a few times to snap out of his daze and realize what just happened. He jumped off Alec’s desk and cleared his throat. “Right. Thank you.’’

Stalking into his office, he closed the door and leaned against it, pressing a hand over his racing heart. Alexander had never responded like that before, he always just brushed him off with a playful joke. “What the hell just happened?’’

* * *

“I mean you could come to my office and I could _show_ you.’’ Camille stated seductively, leaning closer to him over his desk.

“No thanks, Camille.’’ He sighed out, glancing down at the wood of his desk and awkwardly scratched at his eyebrow. “Goodbye, Camille.’’

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, she huffed and turned to storm out of his office, heels angrily clacking against the floor. Magnus let his head fall down on his desk and Alec peeked his head around the door.

“I guess that didn’t go well.’’ He chuckled.

Raising his head, he sighed loudly. “You have no idea. She’s just so- unprofessional. I guess that’s what happens when you want your own company and have your daddy’s money to back you up.’’

He heard Alec step in and sit on the edge of his desk. “That’s why you two are so different.’’ Alec’s voice was soft and honest. It made Magnus feel warm on the inside and it calmed him. “You work your ass off for years to get Bane Corporation out there. Camille uses money and power to get what she wants. She doesn’t really care. You do. That’s why you are so different. There should be more people like you.’’

A silence settled in between the two. Magnus let his words sink in, heart thumping in his chest. He cleared his throat, glancing away with red cheeks and a soft gleam in his eyes. Not only did he have the best secretary in Alexander, he also had a great friend in him.

“I really appreciate that, Alexander.’’ He breathed, locking eyes with his friend. “Thank you so much, I needed to hear that.’’

He noticed Alec’s hand inching closer to his own, index finger tracing the inside of his palm ever so lightly. The touch was gentle, soft and it send shivers down his spine. His skin tingled and he had to suppress the urge to cup the taller man’s face and kiss him senseless. Their eye contact never broke as Magnus slowly closed his hand around Alec’s finger. Alec’s cheeks burned red and he shyly looked away, biting his lip.

God, Magnus wanted nothing more than to turn his head, kiss those pink, soft lips, feel them against his and taste Alexander-

“Magnus!’’

Feeling busted, he jerked in his sear and stared at Catarina, who was standing in the doorway, in surprise. The men ripped their hands away from each other as if they got burned and Alec jumped off the desk, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry, I didn’t know I was interrupting something.’’

“You didn’t!’’ Alec rushed out and coughed into his fist. “I am sorry, you must be here to pick Magnus up for lunch. I’ll let you guys get to it.’’

He moved to brush past Catarina, trying to calm the panicking feeling in his chest when a gentle hand wrapped around his wrist and was met Catarina’s friendly gaze.

“You know you are always welcome to join us, Alec.’’

“Thanks but Izzy asked if I wanted to get lunch with her. I mean- if that’s okay, of course.’’

Magnus chuckled. “It’s fine, Alexander. Tell Isabelle and Biscuit I said hi.’’

“I will.’’ Alec smiled warmly.

* * *

“Uh, oh. I can literally _feel_ your gay panic senses going off.’’ Isabelle pointed out before Alec even took one step inside.

His sister’s girlfriend, Clary Fray, sat next to her behind the wooden desk and raised a playful eyebrow, lifting a hand and waving at him with a big smile. “Good to see you, Alec!’’

Alec shook his head with a smile and hung his coat over the back of his chair, sitting down on the opposite side of the desk and taking the lunch box Clary pushed his way. Isabelle narrowed her eyes. “Okay. Spill. What are you panicking about?’’

“Nothing.’’ Was his muttered response, moving his salad around aimlessly. “Magnus and I just seemed to have this... moment.’’

And just like that he had both girls their attention. “Oh really? Tell us more, big brother!’’

He froze. “I-I don’t know why but... I- We held hands and I think that I took it too far. I leaned into him this morning and I-’’ He shook his head and rubbed at his temple, feeling a headache coming on.

”Relax, Alec.’’ Clary tried to reassure him. “Did you two kiss?’’

“No.’’

“See? Then there’s no harm done. Trust me.’’

He clenched his hands into fists. “But I wanted to.’’

Clary sucked in her lip and Isabelle tapped her fingers on the desk. She eyed her brother suspiciously.

“You know we need to talk about this, Alec.’’ Isabelle exhaled out after a few seconds of silence.

“You guys know how I am happy with Evan, right? Magnus and I could never happen.’’

“Baby,’’ His sister said softly and watched as she glanced at her lover. “Can you give us a second?’’

Clary’s green eyes flickered between the two siblings and rose from her seat. “Of course, babe. No problem.’’

She kissed her temple and walked around the desk, giving Alec a big hug before turning to leave the room. After Clary left the tension grew between the two. Alec shifted in his seat uncomfortably under the intense gaze of his sister. “Can you stop looking at me like that?’’

“You know damn well why I am looking at you the way that I am.’’

Alec scoffed and glared right back at her. “I don’t need this right now.’’

“Alec, it’s bullshit!’’ She snapped. “We all know that you are far from happy with Evan. Maybe in the beginning but you and I both know things have changed over the past three years.’’

“He’s just overprotective.’’ Alec mumbled weakly.

“It’s past that, Alec. He’s downright abusive and controlling. He gets so angry quickly that it really surprises me that he hasn’t lashed it all out on you yet.’’

Alec fell silent, pursing his lips and avoiding eye contact.

“Oh- _No_. Oh my god, Alec.’’ Isabelle hissed in disgust. “Please, _please_ , don’t tell me that asshole layed even a wrong finger on you.’’

Alec sighed tiredly. He knew he wasn’t going to get out of this conversation unless he was honest with his sister. “It was an accident.’’

She slammed her hand on the desk in fury. Alec flinched. “ _The hell it was!_ ’’ She shouted furiously. “I can not believe you didn’t tell me this before! How long has this been going on for?!’’

“It was once.’’ Alec gritted out through his teeth. He clenched his fists harder, his knuckles turning white. Isabelle noticed.

“You’re lying to me.’’ She stated, voice emotionless. “Tell me what else happened, Alec. I mean it.’’

Alec closed his eyes and let his head hang in defeat, placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. “Sometimes... When I am not entirely in the mood to- _you know_ , he-’’ Alec shrugged helplessly.

Tears watered in Isabelle’s eyes and she let out a shaky breath,turning to stare out her window, arms crossed tightly over each other. Alec’s stomach churned and he pushed himself out of his seat, moving to stand behind her. He wrapped her arms around her.

“Please don’t cry, Iz.’’

“How are you calm about this?’’ She hiccuped, turning around and staring at him with tears in her eyes. “He’s treating you like _shit_ , Alec! Forcing someone to have sex, that’s fucking rape! No means no, he has no right to put his hands on you like that if you don’t want too! You deserve so much more than this. You are sweet, generous, honorable, a man of honor, caring-’’

“Don’t make me cry now.’’ He choked out.

“But most of all,’’ Isabelle whimpered. “You are my big brother. And you deserve nothing but the best.’’

“Okay.’’ He hated how shaky and vulnerable he sounded. “I’ll talk to him.’’

Isabelle had a look in her eyes that said she wasn’t entirely satisfied with that answer but they were both tired of arguing right now. She pressed herself up against his chest and the second he wrapped his strong arms around her, it was as if a blanket of warmth and safety wrapped around her. He was her older brother, he had always been there for her. And in moments where he was dense, she was his voice of reason.

* * *

_**Jace; 6:37pm** _

_**Hey, dude! Get together in half an hour. Hunters moon! See you there!** _

Alec was sitting on the couch in their apartment, staring at the message, biting his nail.

“Everything okay?’’

Alec looked up to see Evan walk in the room, hair still damp from he shower had an gave him a smile small. “You look like that phone’s going to kill you.’’

Alec smiled and waved with the phone. “It’s just Jace. We’re all hanging out at Hunters moon tonight. You’re coming with me, right?’’

“Alec,’’ Evan sighed. “I was actually hoping we could have tonight to ourselves for once. We’ve hardly seen each other at all this week.’’

“Come on, Eve.’’ Alec frowned as he got up an walked over to him. He wanted to grab his hands but Evan pulled them out of his reach with a huff. “Hey. Come on. They’re our friends.’’

“Yes.’’ Evan barked. “Who don’t seem to like me one bit.’’

“Evan, you know that’s not entirely true.’’ Alec whispered, raising his hand to stroke his cheek but Evan slapped his hand away. Alec looked hurt.

“Don’t touch me right now.’’

“Evan. I really want to go.’’

“Alec, enough!’’ He groaned and turned around to storm out of the room and into the bedroom.

“Evan, wait-’’ Alec went to wrap his hand around his boyfriend’s wrist.

“I said _don’t touch me_!’’

Alec recoiled in pain when he felt his right eye being struck by Evan’s fist. He yelped in surprise and pain, covering his eyes with on of his hands. Evan stood there, jaw clenched and hands twitching by his side. “Alec- I- I didn’t mean to-’’

“Stop.’’ Came the croaky reply.

Alec turned on his heel and grabbed his jacket from the rack and stormed out of the apartment, ignoring Evan’s desperate cries for him to come back and talk things out.

_**Alec; 6:47pm** _

_**On my way. See you guys there.** _

Alec pocketed his phone and carefully ran his hand over his right eye. It still hurt and the skin felt warm, it probably must’ve started swelling a bit. Alec cursed. That was going to be one nasty bruise he was going to have to cover up. It wasn’t bruising yet but it probably was red so people would probably notice.

_Well this is going to be fun_ , Alec thought to himself with a grimace.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and tugged it out, sliding it open and reading the text that Jace had sent him.

_**Jace; 6:50pm** _

_**Awesome! Could you maybe go past the company and drag Magnus with you? Raphael and Ragnor are already here but were unsuccessful with getting him to come with. They told me he has swamped himself into his office with work.** _

_Magnus._

Just reading his name brought a smile upon Alec’s face without him even realizing at first. The older man really made him feel all these things where he had no control over. It was new.

_**Alec; 6:52pm** _

_**On my way there now.** _

At the thought of seeing his good friend and boss, he picked up the pace a little. He noticed people were staring at him, probably at his eyes but he ignored them. When he arrived in the complex, he slid his key card and almost ran inside when the doors slid open. He made his way to the floor where his boss’ office was located and knocked on the door.

“Come in!’’

Alec opened it and put on the best stern look he could manage and crossed his arms as he glared at Magnus from where he was standing in the door opening. Magnus grinned back sheepishly when he saw his secretary standing there and Alec swore he saw him blush.

“What are you still doing here?’’ Alec huffed, stepping inside. “You can be such a workaholic sometimes. Okay, big guy, wrap up whatever you were doing and come with to relax.’’

At this point Magnus was just staring at him, rising from behind his desk and walked over to him. When was close enough he raised a hand, Alec noticed it was shaking, up to his face and gently brushed his fingertips over the red swelling by his right eyes. Alec flinched and stepped back as Magnus gently touched it. Magnus frowned sadly.

“Alexander... What happened?’’

He pursed his lips and refused to make eye contact with the older man. “It was an accident.’’

“Alexander.’’ He said more firmly. “Tell me. You can trust me.’’

As he guided his friend to the couch, he went to the fridge and opened the freezer department, grabbing some ice cubes and wrapping them in a tea towel. He walked back over to where Alec was sitting and gently pressed the cold cloth to his eye. “This should help the swelling a bit.’’

Alec jumped at the sudden coldness and hissed. He just knew that it would turn into a nasty bruise. “Evan and I just had an argument. It’s no big deal.’’

Magnus’ eyebrows rose. “So he hit you? That is a very big deal, Alexander! It’s not okay.’’

“ _Please._ ’’ Alec forced out tiredly. “I already had a whole discussion about this with Isabelle. I don’t need another lecture. He didn’t mean to do it.’’

“Is that what he always says?’’

Alec stayed silent, tensing up. Magnus brought his free hand up to cup his cheek. His hand felt soft and warm and Alec fought the urge to just nuzzle into it and shower it with kisses.

Hazel eyes met brown ones and both their hearts jumped in their chest. They didn’t really need to say anything anymore. They just stayed there, gazing into each others eyes with Magnus still pressing the cloth, in which the ice cubes were already melting, to his face.

And from there it was like there was invisible force gravitating them closer together. They collapsed against each other, lips meeting halfway. It was gentle at first, lips just pressed together. When Magnus slowly pulled back, the hunger and want burned up in Alec’s chest.

He leaned forward, locking his arms around his neck and pulling him in, smashing their lips back together. The towel slipped from Magnus’ hand but he couldn’t find himself to care at this point. His hands tangled themselves in his beautiful dark locks. This kiss was more passionate, desperate and hot. Alec moaned, his heart thundering and flipping about in his chest as Magnus licked his bottom lip, his tongue slipping inside as he gasped. Their tongues fought for dominance as the younger man gave him access.

Alec had never felt like this before whenever he kissed Evan. It felt like his body was on fire and his heart was actually about to explode. He never wanted this feeling to end. Magnus’ were much softer than he expected them to be and he tasted like the martini’s he liked to drink.

The two were so caught up in each other that neither noticed a figure standing outside the office, staring in through Magnus’ office windows.

Evan glared at the two as he witnessed them wrapped around each other, chest rising and falling frantically with pend up anger. He turned around sharply and walked out of the building. He would deal with this later.

Back in the office, the two males pulled apart with a soft pop. The tension was thick and they were both breathing hard. Their lips were wet and both had a blush on their cheeks.

“We, eh-’’ Alec panted as he distangled himself from Magnus. “We should head to Hunters moon. They are all waiting for us.’’

“Alexander-’’

“We shouldn’t have done this. I am sorry, Magnus.’’

Magnus swallowed thickly. The last thing he wanted was to mess this up between the two of them. He watched with wide eyes as the taller man stood on his feet, nervously running his hand through his hair.

He silently followed the tall dark and handsome man out of the office then. The two walked silently down the street.

Magnus’ heart felt heavy in his chest. His hand twitched before brushing it ever so lightly against Alec’s. “We’re good... Right? You’re not mad at me?’’

Alec turned to look at his friend in surprise. “What? No! Of course not. We just... Got caught up in the moment. Let’s just forget it happened.’’ He slid his hand in Magnus’ warm one and squeezed it gently.

“Yeah,’’ Magnus breathed, cheeks burning up. “Let’s forget.’’

A few minutes later they pushed the doors to the club open, Raphael immediately noticing the two of them and waving them over.

“There he is!’’ Raphael laughed as Magnus moved to sit in the empty seat next to him. Simon was snuggled up against his boyfriend’s side, Raphael’s right arm was tightly wrapped around him. “You spend too much in that office of yours sometimes.’’

“You know I’m a hard worker.’’ Magnus teased him, gently punching him in the shoulder.

“It’s good seeing you again, Mags!’’ Simon peeped up, brown puppy eyes shining with happiness.

Magnus grinned too. “Good to see you two again as well.’’

From the other side of the table Alec sat down next to Evan, placing his hand hesitantly on his shoulder. Surprise was written all over his face about the fact he saw his boyfriend here. Evan shrugged but smiled at him. Alec finally took the seat, a fond grin on his face now, he leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

“Beer!’’ Jace crowded as he carried a tray to the table. “This round is on me.’’

Maia laughed behind him and snaked her arms around his shoulders. “He means it’s on his paycheck.’’

“Eh, worth it.’’ He chuckled, tilting his in a more comfortable angle as his girlfriend kissed him quickly on the lips.

“Sit.’’ Maia said fondly and ran her hand through his golden fringe. “I can handle the rest of the orders for now.’’

“Thanks, babe. Call me if inappropriate assholes are being rude to you! I’ll kick their asses.’’

“I can handle it, goldy locks!’’

Jace sat down next to Clary and shook his head with a smile, engaging in the conversation with the others. During the evening Magnus noticed that Evan was sending him angry glares his way. It made his skin crawl and very uncomfortable but he decided to not make a scene.  
Something was off about his attitude, though, and it worried him.

* * *

It was around 2AM when the group decided to call it a night and made their ways home.

Magnus was currently staring out the window, out over the bright lit city that is New York, martini in his hand. He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened earlier on the day.

He knew Alec told him to forget about it but just couldn’t. The kiss kept replaying in his head, how Alexander’s soft lips felt against his, how he tasted sweet with a little hint of bitterness, the sounds that had escaped their mouths between hot kisses and made his skin tingle and blood boil in the good way.

It had mean something, he knew it did to him but also to Alexander. Bu he didn’t want to stir things between Alec and his boyfriend nor did he want to lose the close bond they shared before the kiss had even happened.

He exhaled loudly and collapsed on the couch. He smiled as a cat patted his way into his lap and curled up, green eyes glowing in the dark and staring up at his human curiously, tail flicking back and forth.

“It’s been a long and confusing day, Chairman.’’ He sighed, scratching the cat behind the ears. Loud purrs rumbled from Chairman, tilting his head into his hand.

Just then his phone went off, buzzing on the coffee table. Arching an eyebrow, because who would call him at this early hour? He leaned forward and took the buzzing phone, staring at the caller ID. His heart started racing and accepted the call.

“Alexander. Everything okay?’’

“ _M-Magnus._ ’’

His blood ran stone cold. This was not Alec’s usual, happy and soothing voice. This was the voice of a man that was broken to the bone. He was silent for a while aside for the stifled sniffles and moans of pain.

“Alexander? Alec, you’re scaring me. What’s going on where are you?’’

“ _Magnus_.’’ Alec was whimpering now. “ _It hurts, it really hurts._ ’’

His pounding heart went into overdrive, panic slowly starting to squeeze at his chest. “Alec.’’ He ordered as firmly as he could. “I need you to help me. Tell me what hurts and where you are.’’

“ _E-Everything hurts.’_ ’ came the groaned response. “ _I-I’m at home, please. Please, I need you._ ’’

Magnus ran out the door as quick as he could and without a second thought and just started _sprinting_ down the street. “I am on my way,’’ He breathed in the phone. “Alec, baby, hang on okay? Stay with me. Talk to me, baby.’’

For not one second did he stop running, with every step he did Alec’s name was echoing in his mind. They stayed on the phone and Alec’s pained gasps and signs were the only signs of him still being conscious.

Finally he made it to Alec’s apartment, his legs sore and tired and lungs practically on fire but he couldn’t care less. He listened to Alec’s weak voice explain where they kept the spare key to the front door. Magnus all but frantically ripped the doormat aside and grabbed the key, slamming the door open once he had unlocked it.

“Alec?!’’ He yelled as he ended the call, running around the apartment and checking every room. He eventually arrived in the bedroom and, with a pounding heart and trembling hands, pushed the door open. The sight in front of him made him drop his phone. “ _A-Alec!_ ’’

Alec was on the bed, body limp and paler than usual looking. His right eyes was now almost black and swollen shut. There was cut on the side of his temple, a small trail of blood trickling down the side of his forehead and disappearing into his hairline. The white shirt he wore was stained with a deep red color. Magnus quickly climbed onto the bed after picking his phone back up. He took the limp boy in his arms, tears welling in his eyes as he checked him over. “Oh my beautiful Alexander.’’

“Hey,’’ Alec croaked out softly, bringing a weak hand up to cup his tan cheek. “You’re here...’’

“What happened? Did- Did Evan-’’

Alec didn’t answer, he just glanced away but the tear rolling down the side of his forehead said enough. Magnus didn’t want to but his eyes traveled back down to the blood stain on his shirt. He then seemed to come to his senses and grabbed his phone, dialing 911. He ran his hand through Alec’s dark hair, gently scratching as he listened to his breathing while he talked to the phone operator.

From there on it was like a blur. After what felt like hours of waiting but what turned out to be mere minutes, paramedics rushed in and took Alec into the ambulance on a stretcher. Magnus vaguely remembers arguing with one of the paramedics about riding along in the back, eventually he was allowed to ride in the back and he grasped Alec’s cold, pale hand tightly in his as if it were his life line.  
And he needed him to be okay. He had to be okay.

When they arrived in the hospital, they rushed his friend down the and some nurses held him back. He felt the panic close in on him for a hot second before he managed to get himself together and decided to call everyone else.

Within the next fifteen minutes the doors of the hospital busted open and Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Maia, Ragnor, Catarina, Raphael and Simon all poured in, rushing over to where Magnus was sitting in the waiting room, waiting on any news on the man he loved so dearly.

The group of friend sat there together, silent and just waiting for any news on their beloved Alec. Isabelle had tears streaming down her cheeks and was pressed up against Clary’s chest and her arms were wrapped around her. Her own green eyes were filled with unshed tears, clearly keeping it together for her lover.

Next to them were Jace and Maia. Jace was hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees, hands folded together and pressed against his forehead. Maia was rubbing his back in comforting circles. Her lips were moving but Magnus couldn’t make out what she was saying. Jace sat up straight after that and took his girlfriend in his arms, kissing her temple tenderly. Magnus noticed in the faint lighting that his cheeks were wet and glistening.

Raphael was comforting his sobbing boyfriend who had hid his face in his chest. Raphael had rested his chin on top his lover’s crown and on hand scratching the back of his head gently as he stared out in front of him in silence.

Magnus turned his attention to his two friends who were seated next to him. Ragnor gave him a small smile, squeezing his shoulder.

“How did I not notice this would happen, Ragnor?’’ Magnus whispered sadly. “I saw his bruising eye first hand. I should’ve done something at that point. I- I should’ve-’’

There’s nothing you could’ve done to prevent this, my friend.’’ Ragnor exhaled heavily. “This is no one’s fault except for Evan’s. All we can do now is be there for him when he wakes up.’’

“It’s _my_ fault.’’ Isabelle hiccuped. “He told me Evan changed after a few months. I told him it was best to leave him or tell someone else about what was going on but he didn’t want to. I shouldn’t have kept this to myself. I- I should have told Luke. Or at least _someone_.’’

“Sweetheart...’’ Clary choked out, stroking her black hair gently.

“I’ve always had a bad feeling about the guy,’’ Jace gritted out. “I should have payed more attention to the signs. Alec became so reserved when he was with Evan. I should have known something was up from that point on and protected him.’’

Maia shook her head firmly, cupping his face so Jace would look her in the eyes. “Ragnor is right. No one should blame themselves. We’re here for Alec now and we need to be strong for him.’’

Magnus’ head picked up when he heard footsteps coming their way and immediately straightened in his seat when he saw the doctor stepping their way, glancing at his clipboard.

“Family of Alec Lightwood?’’

Isabelle skyrocketed out of her chair, all but running up to him followed by Jace, Clary and Maia hot on her tail. Magnus got to his feet and his stomach tightened in nervousness. Catarina took his hand and Magnus held onto it with a death grip.

“Is my brother going to be okay? Can we see him?’’

The doctor smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Alec is going to be just fine, the wounds were not as severe as we thought at first, some needed a few stitches but that’s all we needed to do, really. He’s asleep right now, you can see him but please be careful not to wake him. He needs his rest.’’

Clary wrapped Isabelle in a supportive hug as she sobbed in relief, clinging to her.

They followed the doctor to the room where Alec was resting. Before they were allowed in the doctor turned back to the group with a somewhat more stern look. “We don’t want to overwhelm him in case he does wake up, so please go in with groups of four at the maximum.’’

“Go,’’ Magnus told Jace and Isabelle immediately as the two shared a glance. “He needs you more right now.’’

“We’ll switch.’’ Isabelle said in her sweet voice as she walked over to Magnus and stroked his cheek. “He’s going to need you, too.’’

The two couples moved inside the room while Catarina, Ragnor, Simon and Raphael sat down in the hallway.

“Magnus?’’

“Hm?’’

“Alec was always the happiest when he was with you.’’ Simon said so softly that he almost hadn’t heard it.

But he did hear. And it caused his heart to tug painfully.

Two hours went by and Magnus picked up on how his friends were starting to get tired. Ragnor, Catarina, Raphael and Simon protested at first when he proposed they should go home and get some rest, they didn’t want to leave him alone here but Magnus argued that he wasn’t alone and he really wanted to see Alec as soon as he could. After promising he would call them if there was any news and he would eat and drink properly, the friends reluctantly left to their homes.

Not even fifteen minutes later after that, Jace and Maia emerged from the room. Magnus so how red his eyes were and got up to walk over to them. Jace gave him a weak smile and patted his shoulder in a friendly manner.

“Clary and Izzy are still inside, Alec woke up for a few minutes but he was still sort of out of it so he fell asleep again. You can go in, I’m sure he’d be happy to see you there the next time he wakes up.’’ Jace smiled, nodding with his head to the door.

Maia and his hands were tangled together tightly and Maia’s free hand was rubbing up and down his bare arm. “It’s been a long day. We’re going to get some rest and tomorrow Alec will be more awake.’’ She whispered reassuringly to him. “He’s going to be okay.’’

There was so much love in Jace’s blue and brown eyes as he turned to stare at his girlfriend, like she was the only woman left on the planet. They made a good team.

Magnus gave them both a hug before inhaling deeply, opening the door to Alec’s room. The first thing he saw was how pale and small Alec looked in that hospital bed. On the night stand next to his bed were some flowers with one card leaning against the vase. Isabelle was sitting on one side of Alec head end, Clary next to her and she was holding her hand while her head rested on her shoulder.

There was a soft beeping coming from the heart monitor where his friend was hooked up on. He swallowed and stepped closer to the bed, Isabelle’s brown eyes finding his.

“Hey,’’ She whispered, nodding to the chair on the other side of the head end. “He’s been stable so far. He’ll heal just fine and we’re all going to help him through this.’’

Magnus sunk down on the chair, eyes never leaving Alexander’s face. Manicured fingers ran through his messy fringe. “Clary and I were thinking about getting some food now and leave the two of you be for a bit. Talk to him,’’ She assured Magnus. “I’m sure he missed hearing your voice.’’

“Can we get you anything?’’ Clary asked as she got up and brushed her red hair behind her ear. Magnus shook his head.

“No thanks,’’ He rasped, eyes drifting back to Alec’s motionless figure. “I am not that hungry.’’

The two girls got up and kissed Alec on the forehead before leaving the two men alone in the room. Magnus heaved out a sigh and took one of his friend’s cold hands, thumbs moving over the back of his hand.

“You really scared me, Alexander.’’ He said hoarsely, his throat closing up. It was so late and he was tired but he didn’t want to leave his side. “When I saw you- I-I almost didn’t recognize you. My heart ached at the thought of you having to go through this. He will not get away with this. Luke’s chasing him down and he’ll bust his ass and then he can go and rot in hell. I am going to make him pay for putting you through pain. I promise you this. And I am also promising you that I will protect you from now. And-’’ Magnus paused, heart drumming in his chest. “Maybe... I could take care of you and care for you like a real boyfriend would.’’

Confessing his feelings to the sleeping form of his lover was not how Magnus thought it would go but having it finally been said alone was already like there was this huge weight falling from his shoulders. He felt himself becoming more sleepy and leaned forward with a yawn, head resting on the bed next to Alec’s arm and closed his eyes for a bit, hold on his hand never loosening.

When he woke up the next time he faintly heard the voice of Isabelle and Clary talking to each other but there was another familiar voice, the voice of Alec himself. It was then that he realized there were long fingers in his hair, scratching gently at his scalp. He lifted his gaze and when they met those sparkling hazel ones he was sure his heart was about to burst with happiness.

* * *

Months passed after that.

When Alec was allowed to go home, he had decided he wanted to stay with Magnus after talking about it with him since he was his best friend and didn’t really want to be alone. It was not that he didn’t want to stay with Clary and Isabelle or Jace and Maia, he just thought that it wouldn’t be good for him to live with the two couples, afraid it would be more likely to be reminded of the bad times with Evan.

The bond between Magnus and Alec had only gotten stronger over the months when he moved in. Alec had gotten very close to Chairman Meow, who always curled up in his lap the second he sat down, purring when the tall man’s fingers scratched him in between the ears.

Watching the two boys he loved more than anything in this whole world bond made Magnus’ heart weak in the best positive way. Magnus had insisted that Alec took his time in healing and processing everything that had happened and that if he ever needed him to talk to or be it a shoulder to cry on, he would be right here.

Then the day came that they finally received the call from Luke, Clary’s stepfather, that Evan had been arrested and convicted for domestic abuse. Alec had tackled Magnus in a hug, clinging to him like a koala as he wept in his shoulder. He finally felt _free_. Magnus hugged him closer and buried his face in that pale neck, his own eyes burning with tears.

That whole event happened a week ago and now the two were currently cuddled up on the couch, wrapped in blankets with a huge bowl if popcorn in between them.

“He was smitten since the beginning.’’ Magnus muttered as he popped another piece of popcorn in his mouth, Alec’s body trembling with laughter against his chest where the younger man was leaning against him. “What? It’s the truth!’’

“I would fake date Peter Kavinsky any time.’’ Alec sighed dreamily.

“I am offended.’’ Magnus huffed playfully. Alec giggled and tilted his head upwards to look at him, a happy twinkle in his eyes.

“Sorry. You are amazing but hello. Have you seen Noah Centineo?’’

“Have you seen _you_?’’

Alec propped himself up onto his elbow so he could stare his best friend in the eye better. Magnus smirked at him but it faded away when he saw the serious look in his eyes. “You think I am more handsome than Noah Centineo?’’

He hummed, glancing from Alec’s face back to where the movie was paused on one of Noah’s infamous facial expressions. Magnus tilted his head, narrowing his brown eyes and flicking them back and forth. “Huh. He looks like he could be your brother.’’

And just like that the brightest smile cracked onto Alec’s face and the most carefree laugh rumbled from his chest, causing Magnus’ heart to flutter. He looked so young and adorable in his over sized sweater with messy hair. Alec was laughing so hard that he doubled over forwards, a sweater paw hand rubbing in his eye and body shaking with giggles.

“Sorry,’’ He giggled. “It’s just- Izzy always says that, too. I just think that Noah is so much prettier than that I am.’’  
“I would pick you over him any day.’’

Alec grinned and bit on his lip, crawling closer to Magnus and ended up sitting in his lap, snaking his arms around his neck. “Yeah? Why?’’

“Because I am crazy about you.’’ Magnus exhaled nervously, his heart starting to pound in his chest. “You are beautiful, funny, too handsome for your own good, caring, a protective older brother and you’ve owned my heart ever since the first time we met. I fell in love with your beautiful gorgeous hazel eyes, your pretty smile, your laugh, all your hard work that you’ve done for me, your passion. You are not only the best secretary and best friend I have ever had, you are the person I- I _love_ more than anything on this whole planet. I want to see you happy and hopefully I could make you happy. I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.’’

Alec was practically beaming now, something shining in his eyes what Magnus could only identify as love, smiling brightly. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. Their noses brushed against each other ever so gently.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you say this. I’ve always felt a deep connection with you, something so very _new_.’’ Alec whispered hoarsely, eye flickering down to his lips. “I may not have such a beautiful speech prepared like you did but I do know one thing and that is that I like myself better when I am with you.’’

A tan warm hand cupped his cheek and Magnus watched as those beautiful hazel eyes fluttered shut, Alec leaning into the soft touch. “Kiss me,’’ Alec breathed out. “Please.’’

Magnus cupped the other side of his face and slowly pulled him closer. Their lips were now inches away from each other, Magnus waiting patiently for Alec as he cupped his neck and be the one to connect their lips. With the tiniest head tilt, Alec crashed their lips together.

It was if fireworks went off in their heads, little electric sparks shot up their veins and made the hairs on their arms and the back of their neck stand up as their lips moved against each others desperately. Alec pushed himself closer against him, their lips never parting as Magnus ran a hand up his back. Alec shivered in response.

It wasn’t enough for Alec, he needed to be closer to Magnus, he wanted to feel that delicious tan skin under his fingers, shower every inch of it with kisses. He- He wanted _everything_.

Breaking apart with a moan Alec sat up, tugging his own sweater off and tossing it over his shoulder. Magnus ogled his broad chest and swallowed thickly. Hazel eyes twinkled as he stared down at his lover who was breathing harder by the second and stared back at him with wide eyes.

With a smirk Alec leaned back in, kissing his lips quickly before kissing down his jaw, not missing the way his lover’s breathe hitched as he kissed down his neck.

“Alexander- wait, wait, wait,’’ He heard him frantically ramble and Alec froze before leaning backwards so he could look him in the eye worriedly.

“D-Did I do something wrong?’’

“No!’’ His lover squeaked out. “I just- I want you to be sure that this is what you want. I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want to do.’’

Magnus stared in surprise at the finger that was gently pressed against his lips. “Shh,’’ Alec hushed him. “I want this more than anything. I want to know what it feels like to be loved. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to do this.’’

“If you’re okay with this,’’ Magnus said in a low voice, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Then it’s okay for me, too.’’

He shifted Alec in his lap which caused the taller man’s bum to grind over his crotch and a surprised moan spilled past his lips. It started to get hot between the two of them, Alec’s chest heaving up and down as he tugged at Magnus’ sweater and helped him discarding it to the ground once it was finally off.

They clashed back together, lips colliding in frantic, hot, needy kisses, hands running down the others hot skin, exploring every inch of each others body. Alec mewled when Magnus licked into his mouth. He moved his hands down to grab his hips and moved to stand up from the couch. Alec squeaked and in a reflex moved to wrap his legs around his waist, arms locking tightly around his neck. Magnus carried him effortlessly to the bed room, kissing down his neck and shoulders. Alec sighed in pleasure, head tipping back and humming in the back of his throat, giving him more access.

When they reached the bedroom, Magnus lowered the tall, dark and handsome man gently on the bed. All the air got punched out of his lungs when he saw the dark haired angel lay beneath him. A big hand cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down in a loving kiss.

Magnus let himself get lost in the pleasure and started leaving tiny kisses down his chest. Soft gasps and moans fell from those kissed swollen lips, Alec arching his chest into his lips. He felt Magnus pull on the sweatpants he was wearing, tossing them to the ground without a care in the world.

“Y-Yours too-’’ Alec yelped startled as Magnus nipped on the skin of his thighs. “ _Oh my god_. Magnus! Please!’’ He rambled mindlessly.  
“Patience darling.’’ Magnus smirked sitting up to shred off his own sweatpants. “We’ll take this slowly.’’

He kissed his way back up to his face, aligning their crotches together, moaning in the back of his throat. He kissed Alec deeply while starting to rock his hips in a gentle rhythm that had the love of his life whining into his mouth. Alec’s hand moved down to his butt and squeezed it as he moaned into the kiss.

“You. Are. So. Beautiful.’’ Magnus groaned out between kisses, starting to shower his face with kisses. “I am so lucky to have you. I love you so much.’’

“I love you, too.’’ Alec whined, hand slipping into his dark hair and pulling on it so he could stare in those brown lust-filled eyes. “Now make love to me. Show me how much you love me, _please_.’’

“So bossy,’’ Magnus chuckled.

He moved to rid them both from their underwear and leaned over Alec to open the top drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He dropped a quick kiss to his bottom lip.

“I am going to prep you now, okay Angel?’’

Alec hummed in the back of his throat, eyes slipping closed as pleasure washed over him. He felt his fingers at his entrance and let out a soft whine while moving his hips. Almost immediately he felt soft kisses being pressed against his inner thigh, trying to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling. “Talk to me, babe. You good?’’

“Mmm, yeah.’’ Alec choked out. “It feels a bit weird, good weird.’’

The lubed up fingers slowly and gently slipped inside, one at first, then a second one and carefully Magnus started scissoring them. Alec moaned in discomfort at first and Magnus kept pressing sweet, soft kisses over his lower abdomen as he kept moving his fingers. He crooked them upwards and watched as his lover arched off the bed with a cry off pleasure.

“Oh! M-Magnus-’’ Alec babbled in his pleasure filled haze and fisted the sheets beneath him. “ _Again_. Do that again.’’

With another kiss being pressed against his thigh, Magnus leaned up with a smirk and brushed his fingers over his prostate, smirk growing as the boy underneath him moaned louder. “Right there?’’

“Yes,’’ Alec panted heavily, gripping the sheets tighter. “Magnus, I- _Ah_ , I need you- Please, _please, please_! I need you so bad, baby. Please, _fuck me_!’’

He pulled out his fingers and Alec whimpered at the emptiness as Magnus quickly wiped them against the sheets before grabbing the bottle of lube again to lube his cock up. He kissed his way up the sweaty chest until he reached his lips, kissing him softly.

“You ready, baby?’’ He asked him softly.

Alec nodded frantically, his nails digging in Magnus’ shoulder blades. “Please make love to me.’’

He winced when he felt his lover’s cock slowly inch inside of him and for a hot second he dug his nails more firmly in his caramel skin, face clearly showing discomfort at the intrusion, a pained gasp escaping his mouth and for just one mere second, he forgot he was doing this with Magnus and not with Evan. He felt those familiar butterfly kisses against his cheekbone and blinked his eyes open.

“Alexander,’’ Magnus said, his voice laced with worry. “Do you want to stop?’’

Alec shook his head. “No. I want this, I do. You’re not _him_. I love you, Magnus.’’

A soft smile spread over his face and he brushed his nose against his boyfriend’s one. “I love you, too, Alexander.’’

He moved his hips forward slowly, very careful not to hurt him. When his hips were flushed against Alexander’s he waited for him to get adjusted. After a few minutes Alec bucked his hips up with a groan.

“Move, baby. Please, make me feel good.’’

Magnus moaned in the back of his throat and started thrusting into him. Alec tossed his head back, moans gradually getting louder as they spilled from his lips. Magnus rested his forehead against the pale shoulder, biting and nipping at the sweaty, salty skin as he groaned in pleasure. He kissed his way up to his ear, tugging at the earlobe with his teeth before sinfully whispering.

“You’re so tight, baby.’’ Magnus purred, Alec mewling in response as his lower abdomen coiled, nails scratching down bronze skin and leaving red lines. “You feel so good.’’

“Mm, _ha_ ,’’ Alec whined. “You make me feel so good, Magnus. Please- faster, _oh god yes_ , harder!’’

Picking up the pace, he gripped his hips and leaned down to meet him in a bruising kiss as he drove them both over the edge.

* * *

Dating Alec was probably one of the best things that had ever happened in his life. They’ve been together for a little more than six months now and both man were incredibly happy together as were Isabelle and Jace now that their older brother was finally in a healthy relationship.

Magnus stepped into his office and sat down behind his desk, a love sick grin creeping onto his face when he saw his usual Starbucks coffee order with a bag of Starbucks cookies next to it waiting for him. There was a post-it note stuck to his coffee cup and Magnus shook his head fondly. Alec loved writing him cute daily notes.

A few hours later Alec slipped inside with a big grin, locking the door behind him and bit his lips excitedly. Magnus arched a suspicious eyebrow at his boyfriend’s behavior.

“So, I rescheduled you appointments to after lunch because you’ve been so incredibly busy this morning.’’ He purred as he moved closer, hazel eyes sparkling with a naughty gleam to them. “You deserve a break.’’

He moved to stand behind him, mouthing at his neck and heard Magnus moan softly before he spun his chair around, yanking the taller man into his lap, chuckling when those long fingers immediately started working on loosening his tie.

“What am I gonna do with you, Alexander?’’ He whispered with so much love in his voice, laughing happily into the kiss he was pulled into.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart aches whenever I have to write a character I love so much, like Alec, through so much pain. 
> 
> On that note I want to say to you guys, if any of you are stuck in an unhealthy/abusive relationship, PLEASE go and talk to someone. You do not have to go through whatever you're going through, you do not deserve, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT and you deserve so much better. Please reach out to someone you trust and get help! 
> 
> I love you all and please stay safe!


End file.
